


Sit down, you're rocking the boat

by the_wildcard



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wildcard/pseuds/the_wildcard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how I imagine things will go, now that Mac's officially out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit down, you're rocking the boat

**Author's Note:**

> I entertain the idea that Mac isn't gonna be shoved back into the closet in next week's episode, even if it means that he's gonna be depressing and angry 24/7, like in this

Dennis doesn't know what the fuck it is that attracts him to Mac. He doesn't know why he's been so entranced with this man for so long, even after he has already long given up on everyone else in his life.

Of course, it is difficult dealing with him sometimes. He has masculinity and validation issues, and so often seeks approval, usually from Dennis. His whining is incessant, and sometimes Dennis considers sowing Mac's lips together. He never does, though. Because that would be crazy, right?

It's difficult for Dennis dealing with his own, internalized self doubt. He knows that if he doesn't push Mac away, then Mac will leave him. Dennis would rather do it himself. Then maybe he could pretend like it was apart of a plan. Mac will realize that he deserves so much more than Dennis. He will realize that he's wasted decades with a self loathing, narcissistic, walking contradiction. So of course Dennis has to distance himself from the man he loves by declaring hate. It's better to tear yourself apart than to let someone else do it for you, isn't it? 

Even despite their insurmountable issues, though, they've somehow managed to stay together. And Dennis thinks that that means something. Even if they've never admitted how they feel, Dennis knows they will. They have to end up together. What else will all have this been for? So he'll continue waiting patiently for Mac to accept his sexuality and himself. He'll wait forever if he has to.

 

And then Mac comes out. And Dennis is sure that now Mac will confess his undying love for him. But he doesn't. Not even once they move back into their newly repaired and refurnished apartment. And Dennis decides that, no, he will not wait forever. 

He's sitting on their couch. It's almost three in the morning, and he can hear Mac fucking some guy in his bedroom. It's odd, Dennis didn't think Mac would ever actually accept that he's gay. Dennis scoffs when they finish only about five minutes later. "I could've lasted longer," he mutters to himself. 

After a couple minutes, Mac's bedroom door opens. Out comes a man in a flannel, unbuttoned shirt, and dark jeans; he's holding a T-shirt in his hands, wringing it nervously. Dennis can see his large biceps through his shirt, and toned abs past his flannel. Dennis throws him a menacing look from the couch, before the guy turns to Mac, whose walking him to the front door. 

"So... You'll call, right?" The guy sounds desperate and Dennis wants to laugh at how pathetic it is.

"Haha yeah, yeah, sure." And then Mac closes the door in his face.

For a moment, Mac stands at their front door, arms crossed. He's looking at their floor. 

"How much was he," Dennis asks, nastier than he intended.

"What?" Mac sounds tired and distant, which has been happening a lot recently.

"He was a prostitute, right? No one that looks like that would fuck someone like you for free." 

Mac laughs, and turns around, his hands are on his hips. He's glaring. "He wasn't a prostitute." Mac sighs, "And HE didn't fuck ME." Dennis will never admit to himself, or anyone, that his breath catches in his throat. 

"Off the couch dude," Mac says, stepping towards where Dennis is sitting. He's shirtless and tan and Dennis narrows his eyes. This is what Mac does once he has sex with a guy. He kicks them out unceremoniously, and then sleeps on the couch because he can't stand to be in the same bed that he's lied with another man in.

"No." Dennis says simply, and crosses his arms, looking up at his friend. Mac looks angry. After coming out, he's been a lot better at looking menacing. But Dennis doesn't budge. "Fine." Mac smiles sarcastically, turns around on his heels, heading to Dennis' room. 

He almost says something. He almost hops off of the couch to chase Mac out of his room. He almost follows Mac into his own bed to sleep with his friend. He almost grabs Mac and punches him in the face for being so good damn difficult. For not complying. 

He falls asleep on the couch debating what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and please leave a comment if you enjoyed it


End file.
